


Bitterness of Life

by RaysReads



Series: Broken Puzzle Pieces [17]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: FBI Agent Stiles Stilinski, Gen, fbi training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:41:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27620150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaysReads/pseuds/RaysReads
Summary: The BAU was directing the training of new agents, they di this once a year and it was always the same.Morgan was looked up to.Reid was looked down upon.Hotch intimidated everyone.JJ was talked down to.Emily was checked out.Rossi was fawned over.Garcia was dismissed.This year was exactly the same.But there was one trainee that excelled. Who was Stiles Stilinski? And why would a Teenager look so world-weary?Follow my fanfiction tumblr to bug me for updates and see what im working on!https://writing-by-candlelight.tumblr.com/
Series: Broken Puzzle Pieces [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2018884
Comments: 10
Kudos: 170





	Bitterness of Life

Stiles Stilinski was an interesting case. 

He was the youngest to ever take part in Quantico’s FBI training program. You usually had to have a degree in criminology or something similar and have police experience. But here he was, a nerdy teenager fresh out of high school. Everyone else was between 27 and 40 and he had just turned 18 last month.

He had passed all of the qualifications with perfect scores and was now being assigned a dorm with all of the other trainees.  
The dorms were single rooms all lined along a long hallway. At one end of the hallway a large window took up the entire space, while a set of double doors closed off the other end. The rooms were simple with a twin bed on the left side and a desk and closet on the right. Shelves took up the wall to the left of the door and a window was on the wall opposite of it.

At first Stiles seemed pretty normal.  
The first week was pure socialization. Eating, hanging out, a bit of cardio and yoga. It was so the instructors could get a feel for the group dynamics and so they could get to know their trainees better.  
Stiles got up on time, ate on time, was always always punctual. He seemed pretty excited to be there and completely disregarded the nasty glares he got from the other men and women taking the program.  
Stiles was constantly shoved around and glared at. Slurs were hurled at him for his age and ADHD. But he took them with grace and without starting a fight, which firmly settled him in Hotch’s good books.

Then the classes started. And that's where things got interesting.  
The second week was purely class work. And Stiles Stilinski was smart.  
He was goofy and geeky and sweet to anyone nice to him. But he was also sharp and sarcastic and cruel to those who deserved it.  
He aced every question on fighting techniques and laws, he described what to do in a hostage negotiation as if he'd experienced one. 

The ethics class was another matter entirely.


End file.
